A vehicle may be steered by rotating a steering component, such as a steering wheel, positioned adjacent to a driver. The steering component may be operably attached at an upper end portion of a steering column so as to be rotatable about an axis. Rotation of the steering component is coupled to the turning of the vehicle's tires (the front tires and, optionally, the rear tires).
Numerous devices and methods exist for locking the vehicle steering column shaft from movement. Frequently, such devices and methods prevent the steering column shaft from being rotated to steer the vehicle. The vehicle can be a car, van, truck, motorcycle, bus, or all-terrain vehicle having a number of wheels, a boat with one or more rudders, a snowmobile with skis, a vehicle having one or more tracks, and the like. A steering column lock used in any such vehicle is typically employed to prevent vehicle theft or unauthorized use.
A common and well-known mechanism for locking a steering column includes a lock bolt that is spring-loaded into direct or indirect releasable engagement with the steering column shaft. Such engagement can be by removable insertion of the lock bolt into a groove, a notch, teeth, or an aperture in the steering column or in a gear, plate, or other element connected to the steering column. A mechanism is normally provided for retracting the lock bolt against the spring-loaded force to unlock the steering column for vehicle operation. As is well known to those skilled in the art, the mechanism can retract the lock bolt in response to user insertion and turning of a key or in response to one or more signals from a control system coupled to an actuator driving the mechanism.
Another approach includes a steering column lock that is not mechanically connected to an ignition lock cylinder for actuation. With the introduction in recent years of vehicle security systems in which a steering column lock is locked and unlocked automatically by an electronic controller connected to one or more steering column lock actuators, there is little need to locate a vehicle's ignition control (e.g., switch, button, and the like) adjacent to the steering column lock. The ignition control can be connected directly or indirectly to the steering column lock by wiring alone, and therefore can be located almost anywhere in the vehicle. Such designs may include an identification code embedded within the key that is cross-checked with an identification code in the controller. When the controller determines that the identification code is proper, the steering column is automatically unlocked thereby allowing steering.
Some concerns with the aforementioned steering column lock designs are lock complexity and lock manufacturability. Conventional mechanical steering column locks are typically assembled from a relatively large number of parts connected and fastened together in a time-consuming and expensive assembly process. The use of a large number of parts may increase the packaging size of the steering column and may increase the potential for lock assembly errors, operational problems, and malfunctions. The more modern automatic design locks, although typically smaller in packaging size, may be relatively expensive due to the need for the controller and other automatic parts. In addition, the remote positioning and other factors may reduce the reliability of such locks.
In light of the problems and limitations of existing designs, a need exists for a steering column lock that is relatively simple, is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble, has a relatively small packaging size, and reliably locks the steering column. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a steering column lock assembly and method of operating the same that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.